Some Fun
by Olive Rose
Summary: Just a twoshot with my Pig Latin characters. Takes place between the two stories.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**A/N: Dally isn't there, and neither is Darry. K. L. Verne, I didn't steal your idea. Please do your oneshot of this coming off your own story. I realized I used the camping thing at the end of writing it.**

"Annie, sweety, let me babysit Cleo. You deserve a little fun with the boys. You've been working so hard." Ms. Matthews urged. The woman had a heart of gold, Annie had to admit, but she worked just as hard as she'd been. Plus, Annie was never much of a camper. The guys only wanted to drag her along to torture her. Plus, it wasn't like Cleo was going to be very hard to take care of. She was almost two. She could go a weekend without Mommy and Daddy. Plus, Ms. Matthews was like an aunt to Cleo, it would be perfectly comfortable.

"Okay, well, if you have any problems, just call Darry. He's gotten so good at taking care of her, I'm surprised he's not a mother himself."

"Well, make sure you have fun with Johnny and the boys."

"I can't thank you enough."

"You got everything? We ain't got no sympathy for whimps who forget stuff," Steve teased.

"I've been barfed of, peed on, and crapped on. I can handle dirt," Annie said, rolling her eyes. "Johnny's had his share too."

"Well, Johnny ain't a girl."

They arrived at the isolated campsite about a half hour later without much more teasing. Mostly it was Soda, Steve and Two-Bit singing along with the radio. Occasionally Annie would join in if it wasn't being butchered by the boys. The campsite was beautiful. They were by a lake, they could put the tent in the shade, and there was a fire pit. It was far from any city lights, and it was a clear day, so by night it was guaranteed you' see the whole galaxy. Ponyboy must've noticed as well, because he looked up at the sky an smiled.

Sodapop had an uncanny ability to put up tents. It was up in ten minutes, just as they were getting the coolers, bags of clothes, pillows and sleeping bags. I was sort of a fire freak when Annie was a kid, so she offered to start the fire.

"Annie, you're gonna burn yourself," Pony warned.

"No I'm not, Ponyboy…OUCH! Damn it!"

"Told ya."

"Fine, you do it."

The boys didn't permit Annie to do anything until it came time to cook crap over the fire, and get them drinks. Johnny, being the guy he was, offered to help her. She declined his offer and since he was behaving he got his food and drinks first. Annie wasn't particularly hungry, so she just drank…beer. By her fifth, she was feeling pretty dizzy. She was getting up, and Johnny stopped her. He wasn't sober, but he wasn't as bad as she was.

"Where you goin' Annie? You can't even walk," he said, trying to steady her.

"I wanna go swimmin'!"

"You ain't wearing swimming stuff, Annie," he said, almost stumbling ith her, trying to catch her. The others, with a higher alcohol tolerance were really getting a kick out of it.

"So?"

"Let Annie go swimming, Johnny. Can't hurt," Two-Bit said with a smile. He was also on his fifth or sixth beer and he wasn't tipsy in the least. Which is why it took Johnny more than a moment to figure out was going through his head.

"Two-Bit, she ain't gonna do that. Even when she's like this, she's got _some _sense of what she's doing."

"Uh…Johnny, I wouldn't be too sure," Ponyboy said, looking like he was trying to avert his eyes, although still peeking a bit around his hand. Johnny turned around, and sure enough, there's Annie, half undressed, pulling her jeans off.

"Annie! What are you doing?!"

"Going swimming? Wanna come?" she truly didn't know that she was in her bra and underwear, standing infront of a group of boys.

"I'll go with ya, Annie!" Soda said, one of the few sober ones. He still took his shirt off and his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Don't encourage her Soda," Pony said, still trying to keep his eyes off Annie, just so Johnny wouldn't be angry with him. He did peek here and there, but hey, boys will be boys. Pony is one of the few well behaved ones.

"She's just having fun. Why not come with us Johnny?"

He still declined. Then Soda and Annie decided to go racing down to the water in their underwear. Johnny sighed an followed them. Annie could get herself hurt. He saw her jump off a rock and into the water. Sodapop following right behind her.

I


End file.
